The renal glomerulus is both a site of action and synthesis of IGF-I. We previously demonstrated the presence of IGF-I receptor and synthesis in glomerular mesangial cells. In this study we investigated the presence of specific IGF-I receptors on mouse glomerular endothelial and epithelial cells in culture. [(125) I]IGF-I specifically bound to the cell surface of both cell types. Maximum specific binding, 0.141 B/F for endothelial cells and 0.301 B/F for epithelial cells, was obtained at 22 degrees C after 150 min incubation. The estimated Kd values were 2.25 nano Kd for endothelial cells and 1.5xlO for epithelial cells. Crosslinking studies showed a single band of radioactivity with an estimated mol wt of 145K, consistent with the alpha-subunit of the IGF-I receptor. Radiolabelled IGF-I was not degraded by either cell types. these finding suggest a possible paracrine action of IGF-I in the renal glomerulus.